<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burial Rites by heretoday898</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620793">Burial Rites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898'>heretoday898</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blunt Instruments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Interlude, M/M, Shovel Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean receives a visit from a concerned friend, none other than Captain America himself.</p><p>Bucky does as well, not that he fully understands it at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blunt Instruments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/908970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came as a fully formed thought, enjoy!</p><p>As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brisk knock on the door was not expected.  Especially not at eight in the morning when Dean had only just collapsed on the bed a few hours earlier.  Palming the gun under the pillow, Dean waited a moment.  The knocking started up again, more insistent this time.  Dean grunted as he hauled himself out of bed, gun loose in his palm down by his leg.  The knocking tapered off as Dean unlatched the top lock, then the deadbolt and cracked the door. </p>
<p>An all-American smile was backlit by the early morning sun and Dean’s head started to throb.  Rogers held up coffee and a bag of something with bacon and whole lot of grease judging by the stain seeping out at the bottom.  Dean opened the door a bit wider and saw a motorcycle, shiny and well cared for, parked next to the Impala.  Dean locked back up and moved to open his duffle bag, tossing a silver flask to the Captain.  Rogers took a swig and Dean collapsed back on the bed.</p>
<p>“Coffee if you want it,” Steve set the bag and coffees on the little motel table, “egg sandwiches too.”</p>
<p>Dean held his hand out from his prone position on the bed, fingers beckoning.  Rogers huffed and a moment later Dean felt a warm cup of coffee in his hand.  Sitting up was a struggle but Dean managed, with no amount of grace if Rogers’ grin was anything to go by, but he managed.  Dean sipped his coffee carefully as Steve took a seat at the motel table and pulled out an egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich. </p>
<p>“Early start?!” Dean grunted as he eyed the hero.</p>
<p>“Late night,” Rogers shot back, and Dean shrugged, it wasn’t any different than usual for him.</p>
<p>“You here for something or am I just lucky?” Dean drained the last of his coffee as he stood up from the bed.</p>
<p>Rogers chewed, a napkin held up in front of his mouth as Dean took a seat across from him, snagging the other coffee.  A quick swallow and Dean grinned as the soldier glared.</p>
<p>“Where’s Sam?” the hero finished off the sandwich, crinkling up the paper and tossing it back into the bag.    </p>
<p>“We’re meeting up day after tomorrow,” Dean rolled his shoulders, neck cracking, blithely ignoring the look Rogers was giving him.  Dean reached into the bag and pulled out another egg sandwich, this one with sausage. </p>
<p>“Makes this easier,” Rogers said to himself, shoulders pulled back as Dean chewed with a frown. </p>
<p>The Captain opened his mouth, blue eyes intent on Dean as the hunter quickly stuffed more of the sandwich into his mouth.  Whatever this was, Dean wanted to enjoy the greasy meal first.  It wasn’t like he was planning on eating anything this good before he hit the road again.  A vibration from beside Dean’s bed had Rogers shutting his mouth with a click, mouth tight as he glanced at the nightstand.  Dean shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth, washing it down with coffee, before he got up and grabbed his phone.  Sitting back down quickly, Dean shot off a quick text to Cas and turned his attention back to the man in front of him. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Dean said after a pause, Rogers face flickered and settled back on determination. </p>
<p>Something Dean realized he should not be comfortable with.  After all, it wasn’t like he was at some motel in the city.  Dean was in the middle of nowhere America, in between corn and the beginnings of a Stephen King novel.  Captain America should not be out here.  Not for anything important at least. </p>
<p>“Is everyone alright?” Dean’s heart thumped a moment and settle as Rogers nodded quickly, an affirmative falling from his lips.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Dean leaned back in the wooden chair, “then what the hell are you doing out here Cap?”</p>
<p>“We need to talk Dean,” Rogers’ voice was solemn, blue eyes shining with intensity as they roamed Dean’s face, “about Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Did you track me down,” Dean began incredulous, “to give me the shovel talk?”</p>
<p>“It’s a serious matter Dean,” Rogers flushed, eyes bright.</p>
<p>“Clearly,” Dean snorted as he dragged a hand down his face.</p>
<p>“Bucky isn’t who he was,” Rogers began, and Dean scowled at the soldier. </p>
<p>“Well I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t know him back then,” Dean interrupted, “got nothing to compare him too or want him to be like.”</p>
<p>Rogers scowled right back; lips thin as he took a moment to compose himself.  Dean took a sip of coffee, fingers picking at the label on the cup once it was set down.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to argue,” Rogers sighed, eyebrows pinched as he looked at Dean, “I just want to make sure my best friend, my brother, will be happy.”</p>
<p>“Look Rogers,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Rogers interrupted, “I’ve said it before, if you and Bucky are going to be together, I think you can actually try to call me Steve.”</p>
<p>“Right, of course, Steve,” Dean’s eyes met those true-blue ones, “I wasn’t wrong before, I don’t know Bucky as anything else than what he is, Winter Soldier and all.  The only thing I want for him is for him to be whatever it is he wants to be.  Not what he thinks I want of him, not what he thinks you want of him, or anyone else.  Trust me, I know what it’s like to be told you’re one thing and you’re only meant to be that one thing.  I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, and I’ll fight for him, for whatever he wants to be, as long as it’s what he wants.”</p>
<p>“What if he doesn’t want you,” Steve’s voice was sharp.</p>
<p>“Wow, fuck you for that,” Dean rolled his eyes, “then I’m gone, probably gonna be leaving a good chunk of myself with him, but if it’s what he wants, then okay.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t fight for him?” Steve demanded.</p>
<p>“Steve, I have no idea how many relationships you’ve been in, but the majority if them do have an end point.  I don’t want ours to have one, mine and Bucky’s, but we don’t live easy or safe lives,” Dean gave the man a sad smile.</p>
<p>“No, we don’t, and Bucky’s has been less easy than most,” Steve’s voice was small.</p>
<p>“Dude, that is a gross understatement,” Dean grunted with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to hurt him,” Steve’s eyes were pleading with Dean, begging for him to promise something Dean knew he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“You do remember when he tried to kill me,” Dean’s smile fractured before it could grow.</p>
<p>“He likes you,” Steve’s eyes dropped.</p>
<p>“I should hope so,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>“Half the time I’m not even sure he likes me,” the Captain continued like Dean hadn’t spoken.</p>
<p>Dean’s throat worked as he looked at his hands, fingers wrapped around the coffee cup, label worn. </p>
<p>“Steve,” Dean set his shoulders and breathed, “I like Bucky, I don’t have a past with Bucky, but I do hope to have a future with him.  I have a car to my name and every now and again the fate of the world on my shoulders.  But I will always make sure he is happy in that world.  For as long as I’m in it.” </p>
<p>Steve’s motions were telegraphed, but Dean allowed the hug.  It was an all encasing thing, warm and sure.  Nothing was said, but Dean felt the slight tremble in the hero’s frame and rubbed a hand up and down Rogers’ back.  </p>
<p>“Is the chick flick moment over?  Cause I’m real uncomfortable,” Dean huffed as Steve’s arms tightened around him before letting go.    </p>
<p>“I’m still not sure about this,” Steve began.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t expect you to be,” Dean smiled.</p>
<p>“But you are a good man, Dean,” Steve finished as he moved to the door. </p>
<p>Dean groaned as he led the soldier outside.  It was still early, a few families packing up their cars before checking out.  No one was looking their way as Dean turned back to Steve.   </p>
<p>“Seriously though, how’d you find me?” Dean leaned up against the Impala.</p>
<p>“Stark,” Steve smiled as he straddled the bike.</p>
<p>“That’s so creepy man,” Dean eyeballed the sky, annoyed.</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Steve chuckled as he nodded to Dean with a friendly smile. </p>
<p>Dean watched him drive until he was out of sight and headed back into the motel room.  A, hopefully, hot shower was in order and Dean couldn’t wait. </p>
<p>“Am I expected to discuss your mental wellbeing regarding this relationship with Sergeant Barnes with the Sergeant himself?” a grave voice asked from behind Dean causing the hunter to curse, whipping around.</p>
<p>“Hello Dean,” Cas steadied Dean, a hand on the hunter’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Hey Cas,” Dean said after he got his heartbeat under control.  It was only then that the angel’s initial question caught up with him.</p>
<p>“Wait, how long have you been here?  Wait, you want to give Bucky the shovel talk?” Dean was grinning by the end as Cas cocked his head, squinting.</p>
<p>“I fail to see what shovels have to do with the health of a relationship,” Cas hummed, “although, you do use shovels in your line of work more often than not.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no man, it’s just an expression,” Dean chuckled as he clapped Cas on the back and moved them to the table.</p>
<p>“Think of it more as,” Dean paused as he considered the angel, “a talk with a thinly veiled threat.  In other words, if you hurt my friend, I’ll bury you, hence the shovels.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Cas nodded, “and this hurt means either emotional or physical because of the nature of the relationship you are embarking on.”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Dean smiled. </p>
<p>“Then, will I be giving the shovel talk to Sergeant Barnes?” Cas’ eyes were intent on Dean.</p>
<p>“Uh, do you want to?” Dean asked, brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“You are my friend, my family,” Cas was looking straight at Dean, “he needs to understand that hurting you in any way will have repercussions.  I won’t tolerate it.” </p>
<p>“Okay Cas,” Dean’s throat was tight, “but, uh, maybe wait til after you actually meet him or let me know beforehand.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Dean,” Cas smiled before he was gone in a flutter of wings. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s gonna be something,” Dean said to nothing.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's this?! A second chapter for you all to enjoy!!<br/>There is a shovel (as many requested/laughed about) and a bow courtesy of a commenter who's name I can't remember (let me know if it was you!)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, the comments, and the kudos; you're all wonderful!</p>
<p>As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky walked quietly through the one-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, a Stark approved realtor waiting just outside in the hall.  An empty apartment with an open floor plan, remodeled and in the heart of downtown.  Bucky may be a little disjointed, he may not be the man he once was, but even he knew this place wasn’t cheap.  Definitely not something a WW11 veteran, the ex-Winter Soldier, and current, well, current person could afford.  He paused in front of the large windows that looked out onto the cityscape.  The afternoon light bright as it glinted off the surrounding buildings.  Bucky let the hum of the city wash over him, a sound that has grown since the last time he remembered listening to the beat of the city.  Bucky’s phone chimed as he moved away from the windows and toward the bedroom.    </p>
<p><em>It’s yours if you want it.</em>  Stark’s message glowed up from the screen. </p>
<p>Bucky’s fingers hovered over the screen before he shoved the phone back in his pocket.  He’d lost count of what number apartment this was, but it was just as perfect as all the others.  He made his way out, the realtor locking up behind him as Bucky called the elevator.  It was a quiet ride down, the realtor long since coming to terms with the fact that Bucky wouldn’t engage in any talk about the places he had seen.  They stepped out onto the sidewalk and Bucky nodded to the realtor, the man gave a brief farewell and a mention of contacting Bucky soon with more options.  Their new standard.  Bucky tucked his hands into his jacket’s pockets as he turned in the opposite direction and made his way to the nearest park.       </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he found a secluded somewhat shady spot.  The bench was covered in fallen leaves as Bucky sat down, elbows on his knees.  He pulled his phone out and looked at Stark’s text.  Did it really matter where he lived, would he be there often enough to justify it?  Steve seemed to think so.  Steve seemed to think it would do Bucky some good.  Whatever good that was, Bucky guessed he would only find out if he actually picked a place.  A secure place, a part of him shuddered.  Security for both himself and others.</p>
<p>“Dean doesn’t like cities,” a man’s rough voice spoke from the same bench as him.</p>
<p>Bucky lunged to his feet, spinning towards the voice, fists raised as he took in the threat that snuck up on him.  Body poised for a fight, he took in the unassuming man sitting on the bench he had been occupying, alone, not moments before.  The Winter Soldier snarled as he eyed the tan trench coat and backwards tie.  Disheveled dark hair topped a calm face and curious blue eyes.  Bucky blinked as he finally focused on what was propped between the man’s legs, resting against his shoulder. </p>
<p>It was a shovel.  It was a shovel with a drooping green bow haphazardly tied around the wooden handle.  It wasn’t even a new shovel.  There was old dirt still caked to it, the wooden handle worn in places and stained in others.  The Winter Soldier bristled at the sight of a weapon, but Bucky took everything in and finally the man’s words registered. </p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that,” Bucky hedged. </p>
<p>After all, the man could be talking about any number of people named Dean.  Not that Bucky thought he was.  The man obviously thought the same with the knowing look that settled on his face.   </p>
<p>“I’ve been recently informed that ‘shovel talks’ are customary when one’s friends or family are entering into a new relationship,” the man hefted the shovel, green bow slipping down the handle a little more as he made finger quotes one handed.  The Winter Soldier dropped the man and his weapon’s threat level down a notch.      </p>
<p>“Yeah, some people still do that,” Bucky continued to play ignorant as those blue eyes narrowed and the man stood.</p>
<p>“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes,” the man said, voice flat even as it rumbled.  Bucky bristled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and it clicked. </p>
<p>“Castiel,” the Winter Soldier ratcheted the man, angel’s, threat level back up.    </p>
<p>“Hello,” Castiel nodded then after a beat held the shovel out to Bucky, the green bow desperately close to falling off the handle. </p>
<p>“If you're giving me the shovel used to dig my grave, that’s a bit cruel,” Bucky didn’t move to take the shovel, even if the Winter Soldier wanted the weapon out of the threat’s hands. </p>
<p>“It would be crueler to make you dig your own grave,” Castiel countered.</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re doing?” Bucky’s shoulders tightened. </p>
<p>“No,” Castiel said, “there wouldn’t be a body to bury if you hurt Dean.”</p>
<p>Bucky stayed firmly where his feet were planted as he met the fierce gaze of the man, angel, in front of him.  It did not matter what Castiel was capable of.  Nothing would make James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier run, not when Dean Winchester was involved.</p>
<p>“Good,” Castiel’s face broke with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>“What?” Bucky’s brows furrowed; the soldier felt wrong-footed. </p>
<p>“You are firm in your intentions, your feelings,” Castiel paused, head tilted as if talking to something small, “for Dean.”</p>
<p>“It’s about the only thing I know for sure right now,” Bucky gave a self-deprecating smile. </p>
<p>“You deserve to be saved Sergeant Barnes,” Castiel’s voice was soft, blue eyes clouded for a moment.</p>
<p>“Steve would have to agree with you on that,” Bucky sighed, “can’t say for sure if I do, yet.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the Captain is an admirable friend,” Castiel nodded, “though, had his shovel talk with Dean gone any differently, I’m not sure I would think that.”    </p>
<p>“Wait, Stevie gave Dean the shovel talk?” Bucky snorted, “how’d that go?”</p>
<p>“I believe the Captain was rather distraught,” Castiel said considerately, “but Dean placated him as only he can.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s stomach curdled.  Steve’s worry over him was concerning, Bucky still wasn’t used to this role reversal between them.  Granted Bucky had more time to get used to Captain America than Steve had to get used to the Winter Soldier, sometimes when Bucky looked over his shoulder, he still expected to see that gaunt frame.  It wasn’t fair to either of them, the ghosts of their past selves. </p>
<p>“It is difficult to move forward when living such a life,” Bucky locked eyes with Castiel, the angel’s words washing over him.</p>
<p>“Dean is a step in the direction I want to go,” Bucky spoke hesitantly in the calm afternoon sun.</p>
<p>“Dean is more than a step,” Castiel scrutinized Bucky, lips pursed. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean –,” Bucky began, pulse jumping.</p>
<p>“I know,” Castiel held up a hand, “anyone who knows Dean understands what you mean.”</p>
<p>Bucky rocked back on his heels, a sigh escaping.  He knew the look on Castiel’s face, had probably worn it himself anytime Dean was brought up or around.  A weight in him lifted at seeing it on someone else’s face.  Castiel may not love Dean like Bucky does, at least he hoped not, but he does love Dean.  <em>Gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.</em>  Bucky could feel it, see it in the weight of Castiel’s gaze, the set of the angel’s jaw, the strength of his bearing.  If Bucky wasn’t careful, if he ran headlong into this, into Dean, it will change his very existence.  Bucky grinned.     </p>
<p>“So, is that really a used shovel?” Bucky asked, lips still quirked.</p>
<p>“It’s Dean’s,” Castiel said, a small smile lighting his face, “I should probably return it to him, it is something he uses often.”</p>
<p>Bucky could imagine as he took a step back, Castiel moving past him. </p>
<p>“It was good to meet you,” Bucky called out to the retreating back.  The angel kept walking and Bucky didn’t think he would answer.</p>
<p>“I have found Sergeant Barnes,” Castiel looked back, “that home is often not a place.”</p>
<p>Bucky tipped his head and a blink later Castiel was nowhere to be seen.  The sun filtered through the fall leaves and Bucky’s eyes did not leave the empty distance until the early evening chill started to nip at his cheeks. </p>
<p>Bucky pulled out his phone on the walk back, pulling up his texts. </p>
<p><em>If that room in the tower is still available, I’ll take it.</em>  Bucky hit send before he could overthink.</p>
<p><em>Don’t be so pedestrian, it’s a suite.</em>  Stark’s reply came through quick and Bucky chuckled as he pocketed his phone.</p>
<p>Not a step later he had it out again and up against his ear, Dean’s voice filtering through after three rings.  Bucky smiled as he walked into the fading afternoon light.      </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments or Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments or Kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>